Carpe Diem
by MiathoL
Summary: Today is the day. Today I will finally talk to him. Pre-Creek missed connection from 16x09.


**My birthday is tomorrow, and I was saying how wonderful it would be for Creek. And then this episode and welp my dreams came true. This is from the Honey Boo Boo one where Creek was onscreen.**

Tweek had been waiting for this day for weeks. Today will be the day.

Today will be the day he works up the courage to talk to Craig.

It has been weeks since he has been in school, as he was travelling with his parents to some coffee convention in some crime ridden city (it didn't matter, they're all the same) and so he was quite out of the loop.

And yet the entire time, Craig was on his mind. Particularly after school on his last day, when Craig pulled him aside to say good-bye. Don't quote him, but Tweek thought he saw Craig look crestfallen.

After the initial shock of realizing his 'friends' actually may truly care about him, he couldn't get Craig;s words out of his mind. They weren't the closet friends in the group, Craig and Token always were together, and Tweek always was just 'there', but was it so bad to feel, dare he say it? Touched?

It scared him a bit. Tweek never thought so much on one little conversation. He didn't know what it meant, just that he had to talk to Craig, and even thinking about that confrontation made him nervous.

"_I'm just going to say hi. It won't be weird. It won't be weird. It's been weeks, this is just a greeting. It won't be weird." _Walking down the hallway, he turned the corner and saw a large group of classmates standing in front of the boy's bathroom. All of them seemed to be paying attention to Kyle, who seemed mad.

Tweek approached and stopped short a few feet from Craig. He looked over and saw that Craig didn't notice him, and made no effort to move away.

"_Hi Craig! What's going on? I'm back!" _Piece of cake.

But what's with all the people? He couldn't confront him with all these people watching! What if Craig rejected his greeting? That's silly though. They're friends.

But still.

Tweek decided to do what he did best.

Nothing.

xxx

Craig had been waiting for this day for weeks. Today will be the day.

Today will be the day he works up the courage to talk to Tweek.

About three weeks ago, Tweek nervously announced he would be gone from school to go with his family for some convention. He was shy to divulge details, but warmed up a bit when Token and Clyde exclaimed lunch wouldn't be the same without him. Tweek gave a rare smile.

Both Token and Clyde glanced at Craig, as if for him to see if he will say goodbye too, but as he moved to open his mouth, the bell rang, and Tweek ran off to his class.

Before Craig could go too, Token pulled him aside. Clyde gave a knowing glance and left the cafeteria.

"Craig, I actually like Tweek. Why can't you just be nice once and a while?"

"And say goodbye?"

"That would be a good start!"

"I was going to but the bell rang."

"I want you to do it. The first chance you get tell him you hope he has a safe trip." Craig nodded and Token walked off.

But it wasn't his lack of fondness that stopped him. Actually, quite the opposite. Craig was not looking forward to not seeing Tweek as they passed in the halls every day. He would miss seeing his daily struggles, and helping when he could.

_After school I will just pull him aside and tell him to have fun. There. Nice. _

He wasn't so sure why he was so nervous, but he was. He was more comfortable flipping off teachers than talking with his friend.

But alas, he managed.

And in the time Tweek was gone, Craig couldn't help but miss him. He wanted to know all sorts of things. How was his trip? Is he having fun? Are they being safe?

So when he saw Tweek walk down the hallway, as he was haphazardly listening to Kyle complain about Honey Boo Boo or whatever self-righteous thing, he noticed Tweek was about a yard away from him.

Tweek wasn't looking though, and he didn't want to look at him either. They were far apart, would it be weird? Craig figured yes and just stays put.

_When Kyle is done and everyone leaves, I'll just say hi. That's all. Hi, Tweek. Good trip?_

Lost in thought, he barely realizes that Token is walking away, after what he could barely register as an agreement with Kyle?

Then it hit him. _Oh. _

With a glance at Tweek, he followed his other friend down the hallway, hoping to force him out of this before Token made a mistake.

_Tweek can wait. It wasn't even a cool vacation. _

**Gah, sorry if this sucks. I literally just pulled it out from the end of the episode, but I kinda don't even know what happened because I was too happy about creek. But eh. Here we are. **


End file.
